Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: The Scooby of a Thousand Faces! Credits (2018)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "The Scooby of a Thousand Faces!" Guest Starring Wonder Woman Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Caroline Farah Directed by Gavin Dell Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Rachel Kimsey as Wonder Woman Phil LaMarr as Curator Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Based on Characters from DC Wonder Woman Created by William Moulton Marston "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steven Morrell Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Dana Bell Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Chad Towensend Character Design Dave Sherbune Jon Suzuki Storyboard Kurt Anderson Tom Connor Tim Hodge Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Revisionists Avian Anderson Joe Haidar Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Fedja Vovanovic Tec Manalac Joseph Martinez Background Paint Drew Berry Michael Inman Erik Martin Brian Sebern Color Stylists Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animatic Editor Anna Marie Solorio Catalono Animation Timing Karl Fischer Jill Jacobs Jungja Kim Wolf Herb Moore Tom Tataranowicz Animation Checking Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Yeson Entertainment Line Producer Youmi Kim Production Managers Kihyun Kim Heesoo Lee Animation Directors Kwangjin Kim Hyungtae Kim Youngsik Kim Chulho Seo Whanjun Yeo BG Supervisor Hyunyoung Geon Color Supervisor Soonyeop Choi Hyunhee Kim Camera Supervisor Jintae Yeom Digital Supervisor Jungnam Lee Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editors David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Dave Silva Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Boomerang Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation